An image forming apparatus including a toner cartridge and a drum cartridge is known. The drum cartridge and the toner cartridge can be independently replaced, respectively. When replacing the toner cartridge, the toner cartridge is attached to the drum cartridge and then mounted to the image forming apparatus.